SaberClan Challenges
by Amberstorm233
Summary: One-shot challenges for SaberClan. Rated T just in case.


The dark grey she-cat looked at her medicine cat.

"Sagewhisker I'm sorry but, I'll deal with my ability alone. I have a mate who loves me and I have a chance at happiness. I'm sorry but, maybe you'll find another apprentice." The dark grey she-cat walked away from the white medicine cat. Yellowfang sighed padded to her mate, Raggedpelt. The warrior snuggled up to her mate. The ragged furred to let out a breath of happiness and they didn't talk for the rest of the time.

...

A moon later Yellowfang blinked opened her eyes and looked around the den. Raggedpelt was gone. The warrior looked around trying to look for her mate. Yellowfang padded out of the warrior's den and found the tom in the clearing. Yellowfang yawned and padded up to the tom happily.

"Good morning Yelloefang," Raggedpelt purred licking her cheek. Yellowfang smiled letting a purr rise up in her throat. The mates shared choose a snake and they shared it. After that they relaxed in the warm sunlight while sharing news.

"Hey you want to go hunting," Raggedpelt asked. The dark grey cat nodded her head and the pair padded out of camp merrily. Soon after the pair split up going their separate ways for hunting. The scarred she-cat stalked around looking for some prey. Finally she caught the scent of frog. Quickly she followed it until she reached the prey. Slowly and silently she stalked it not wanting to alarm the animal. Finally she pounced but, she was too slow.

"Frog-dung," she spat cursing her slowness. Recently Yellowfang began to move slower and she had no idea why. After catching a small snake and measly frog Raggedpelt and his mate met back up. The tom had caught almost three times more than she did making Yellowfang give her fur a few embarrassed licks.

"Hey it's ok Yellowfang everyone has their bad days," Raggedpelt purred trying to cheer her up. Yellowfang sighed then they padded back to camp. As soon as they put the prey in the fresh kill pile Yellowfang went to go see Sagewhisker.

"What is it," the snowy furred medicine cat asked flatly with a hint of anger.

"Well I've been having some pains recently and I've been a bit slower Sagewhisker. Do you know what's wrong with me?" Sagewhisker examined the dark grey she-cat checking for the problem finally she looked at the orange eyed cat.

"Yellowfang I'm happy to tell you that you're going to have kits. Now why don't you go tell your mate alright?"

"Ok and Sagewhisker. I'm sorry that I declined your offer to be a medicine cat." As the dark grey warrior padded out of the den she noticed one of Lizardstripe kits, Runningkit, watching from a far. Quickly she bounded over to the grey tom.

"Why don't you go ask about some herbs," she told the kit. The tom nodded then padded into the medicine den. From the corner of her eye Yellowfang saw her mate padding towards her. With a smile she told him the news.

….

"Here comes the last one Yellowfang! Push," the old medicine cat instructed. Already she had given birth to an orange tabby she-cat and brown tom with a bent tail. Finally the third kit slid out who was another she-cat.

"Ok you're done Yellowfang. You had a tom and two she-cats congratulations." The she-cat sighed gratefully as her mate, Raggedpelt, now Raggedstar, padded in.

"Oh Yellowfang they're so beautiful," the tom purred with pride and happiness. The queen nodded in agreement as she gazed down at her kits with love.

"What should we name them Yellowfang," the ragged furred leader asked.

"The ginger she-cat should be Schorchkit, after your brother." Raggedstar nodded in agreement.

"The brown tom should be Brokenkit for his bent tail and the grey she-cat should be Stormkit in honor of her grey pelt." Together the mates sat side by side gazing at their kits with happiness, pride, and joy.

….

"Aww mother do you have to do it so roughly," Brokenkit whined as his mother prepared him for his apprentice ceremony. Scorchkit and Stormkit were waiting for their brother with excitement. Today they'd finally be one step closer to becoming warriors even leaders someday.

"Ok you're done Brokenkit. Now let's get you three out into the clearing." With excitement the three kits bounded into the clearing happily. By the medicine den Runningpaw and Sagewhisker sat quickly talking to each other before stopping. Tanglepaw and Deerpaw were sitting side by side waiting for their leader to speak. Finally Raggedstar stood atop the Highstone gazing down on his warriors.

"Cats of ShadowClan today we make three kits into, my kits, into apprentices. Scorchkit, Stormkit, and Brokenkit each of you have reached the age of six moons. Scorchkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Scorchpaw. Your mentor will be Crowtail. I hope she will pass down all he knows to you."

"Crowtail you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cedarstar, and you have shown yourself to be brave and very skillful. You will be the mentor of Scorchpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Stormkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Newtspeck. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

"Newtspeck you are ready to take on your first apprentice. Although you are young you have received excellent training from Holyflower. You have shown yourself to be intelligent and skillful. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Brokenkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Brokenpaw. Your mentor will be Nightpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Nightpelt you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Foxheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and caring. You will be the mentor of Brokenpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him." Everyone cheered the names of the new apprentices then they returned to their warrior duties. Yellowfang watched her kits leave going out into ShadowClan territory.

….

The rest of their apprenticeship seemed to have gone by fast. Before Yellowfang knew it her kits were warriors by the names Brokentail, Stormpelt, and Scorchwing. She loved them dearly happy for them. Once again she lied in the nursery expecting more kits. Raggedstar's of course. Her mother had two more kits, her brother and sister, Marigoldpaw and Mintpaw. While Yellowfang thought about everything she felt a sharp pain at her side. She then knew her kits were coming. Once again she gave birth with Runningnose helping her.

"They're beautiful," her mate told her. She had two toms this time, Marshkit and Oak-kit. Once again she watched her sons grow up into fine warriors, Marshtil and Oakfoot. After Raggedstar died Yellowfang moved into the elder's den and her son, Brokentail became leader. He not only became one of the best leaders but, one of the best fathers too. Yellowfang died proud of all her kits even Brokenstar.

**Yah I didn't like the ending much :P. It felt rushed to me. Anyways this is my first challenge for SaberClan. I hoped you liked it! :D**


End file.
